Percy Jackson, Guardian of the Nile
by BladeOfThePoet
Summary: Cheated on by his girlfriend, left alone by his friends, and orphaned, Percy Jackson heads to Olympus. Not for death, but for a purpose. He becomes the Guardian of the Hunt, and blessed not only by Greece, but by Egypt as well. But old powers rise from both sides... Pertemis PercyxArtemis
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again, world of Fanfiction. This is my attempt at a Guardian of the Hunt story. I worked hard in this one. I won't talk much this time. Now, Enjoy!**

**Percy: Oh my gods, what are you going to make me do now?**

**For one, do the disclaimer, my slave!**

**Percy: Your wha…? Anyway, BladeOfThePoet does not own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or Greek/Roman Mythology. The former two belong to Rick Riordan, and the latter is owned by no one in particular**

**Olympus Elevator**

Inside the elevator to Olympus, a young man with puffy red eyes was riding his way to the top floor. Ever since the end of the Giant War, his life had gone to the deepest pits of Tartarus. Annabeth, his beloved girlfriend, he had caught making out with a kid from the Hermes cabin that looked a lot like Luke. He even behaved like the guy. Then, he found out that Nico, his best friend and practically his brother, had been forever banished into the Underworld for accidentally killing Zeus's sacred animal, a golden eagle. His own father, Poseidon, had practically disowned he caused massive destruction on the largest (and main) Naiad colony in a fit of rage (The same day he accidentally discovered earthquakes). And the icing on the cake, his mother and stepfather, Paul Blofis, had been killed by a freak sandstorm in Arizona. Witnesses all report having seen a giant, red pyramid on the storm, but he had been too grief-struck to listen. All in all, he had lost his will to live. When he stepped out of the elevator, he was immediately swarmed by a group of nymphs and satyrs all cheering him. They yelled things like 'Hero of Olympus!' 'Savior' and even a 'All hail the conquering hero!'. This made some bad memories come up, from when the Titan Lord Kronos said that to him some years ago. He ignored the cheers and congratulations, and eventually the beings noticed the dead light in Percy's eyes, and backed off, feeling it'd be the right thing. The walk to the Door of the Hall of the gods was shorter than usual to Percy. Then again, this time he wasn't really paying attention to it. He was lost remembering how all of the previous things happened.

_Flashback #1_

_Percy was going over to meet his beloved girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. He was head over heels for her, and he even neglected most of his training to be with her. Today, though, he had been asked by Chiron to train the new campers in the art of the sword. It had taken him longer than he thought, since those guys had as much knowledge on swords as Zeus had patience. Anyway, he was getting close to the Athena cabin, but when he passed by the Hermes cabin, he heard some giggling from behind it. Some people would've ignored it, but ADHD made this impossible for a Demigod, even more so for Percy. He slowly moved towards the back of the cabin, making sure no one could hear him moving. Ever since his time in Camp Jupiter, he had become as stealthy as a wolf stalking his prey. What he saw when he peeked around the wall, was something that would forever scar his heart. Annabeth, _his girlfriend, _was making out with a kid from the Hermes cabin. Perseus felt many things at once: Sadness, despair, betrayal, and most of all, rage. Lots and lots of rage. The ground began to shake in accord to his anger, causing a centralized 7.9 earthquake right in Camp Halfblood. A crack appeared right between Annabeth and the Hermes kid. At first, Annabeth thought it was just an earthquake Poseidon made to vent some frustration, until she noticed Percy standing there, his sea-green eyes having turned into a poisonous green. The earthquake went on for 5 more seconds, leaving every Half-Blood dazed and rattled…_

_FLASHBACK #1 END!_

Percy couldn't help but grin a little when he remembered the horror he saw in the Wise Girl when she saw him. He remembered having run away after that, heading deep into the woods…

_Flashback #2! (Get ready, there's plenty o' these on this chapter)_

_Percy ran. He ran as fast as his legs allowed him to. He ran into a special spot in the woods, where he went whenever he had to think of something or when he wanted to train alone. This time, he came to mourn. He slumped down on a rock he had shaped into a chair (by eroding it with some water) and began to do the one thing he hadn't done for a very long time: He cried. He felt like his whole world had been taken from him and used to slam him to the ground. In his despair, he didn't notice a godly presence appearing behind him, and didn't notice her until she wrapped her arms around him._

~ What ails you, young hero? ~ _Percy got a little startled at the hug and the voice, but relaxed a lot when he recognized it._

"_Lady Hestia…" He removed himself from her arms and bowed to her deeply. She was one of his favorite Olympians, mostly because she was patient and didn't have an Ego the size of Mt. Olympus. "I-I was betrayed by someone who I used to hold very dear to me…" Hestia's eyes widened when he said that. _

'Who could possibly betray Percy? Unless… _her!'_ _It wasn't often that the goddess of the Hearth got angry at someone, but she loved Percy like her own son. She could think of only one person capable of hurting him in such a way. ~ _Was it… Annabeth? ~_ Percy didn't answer, but the tears that sprung to his eyes were enough explanation. For the first time since the First Titan War, Hestia seriously considered killing someone. But that would have to wait, for now, she needed to get her favorite Hero back on his feet. ~ _Tell me Percy… ~ _Hestia started, feeling a little worried of how he would answer. ~ _Would you… like to be my Champion? ~ _In the history of Greek Mythology, Hestia had taken a few Champions. Way too few compared to some other Olympians, so this offer was very, _very, _rare. Percy stared slack-jawed at the goddess, his brain processing the question. When he saw Hestia's face sadden, he made up his mind instantly._

"_I would be truly honored, Lady Hestia." Hestia's eyes widened at his answer. She was starting to think he would deny the offer, and upon his acceptance, she jumped up and gave him a bone crushing hug._

Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! It's been so long since I had a champion! I've wanted to ask you for so long but I haven't been able to muster enough courage to do so, partly because I thought your father would get angry at me and… and… Percy? ~ _The goddess stopped talking when she noticed that Percy was no longer breathing. She pushed him away from her gently and started freaking out when she saw he was now an unhealthy blue color. She instantly started trying to get him breathing again. ~_ Whaa! Percy, don't die on me! I don't want to lose a champion the second I got him! ~

_Flashback End!_

Percy absentmindedly rubbed his neck where Hestia had nearly crushed him. He loved her like a mother, but if she did that again he'd be hard pressed to use force. After the neck, his hand slid down to his left shoulder. While on the right shoulder he had a Trident symbol and the letters S.P.Q.R emblazoned, from his time in Camp Jupiter, he had Hestia's symbol engraved on his entire left arm. It was a black flame tribal tattoo, going from his wrist to his shoulder. Along his wrist, the tattoo was of coal, like that of a hearth, and the rest was a powerful looking flame going all the way up. The tattoo glowed red whenever he used the powers of Hestia. Up till now, all he could do was envelop his arm in flames, and sometimes make his fire spread to Anaklusmos. Right now, though, the tattoo hidden under the leather jacket he was wearing. He could occasionally feel it warm up, mostly when he thought of Annabeth.

'_Stop it, Percy. It's no use to beat yourself up like this" _He told himself, and felt the heat subsiding. He decided to think of the first time he used his power to distract himself.

_Yet another flashback!_

_Percy was standing in the middle of the arena, his tattooed arm exposed. Hestia had told him to focus his power on the arm and the power would come to him._

"_Ehh…" Percy smartly said as he stared at his mark. He had no idea how to do as his Lady instructed him. "Flame on?" He tried the power phrase of one of his favorite super heroes, but it didn't work. He kept trying to make it work, getting progressively frustrated at the results. Eventually, he got incredibly pissed off and punched a nearby training dummy, only to see his entire arm and part of his shoulder and back engulfed in flames. When the punch connected, the Dummy was ignited and turned into ash in a matter of seconds. "Oh, HADES YEAH!" He kept experimenting with his flaming arm, coming to the conclusion that it was controlled by emotions. He was able to make a blade come out of his elbow, spread the flames down to Riptide, and send out crescent waves of fire forward. Sadly, he came to personally feel one of Nico's catchphrases. "Whoa… great power DOES bring the need for a nap…"_

_Flashback end!_

He was now a few yards away from the door, and his mind returned to something else again…

_One more flashback… Almost done with these! (For this chapter at least!)_

_Percy and Nico were sparring in the arena, Nico with a normal celestial bronze sword and Percy with Riptide. Percy had insisted on the use of a normal sword to prevent accidental soul-reaping. Percy had yet to tell Nico of his betrayal on the hands of Annabeth and his new status as Hestia's champion, so he didn't use the Flare Arm as he had taken to call it. Despite their age difference, Nico's skills were still on par with Percy's, mostly due to his training with his father in the underworld. Nico had learned to fire dark crescents of ghostly energy from his sword, and these could suck the life right out of his opponent, should their launcher want to do so. After 5 hours of intense sparring, both parties were exhausted. Percy was leaning heavily on Riptide, his eyes looking up to the night sky. There was his favorite constellation: The Huntress. He silently paid his respects to Zoe Nightshade, and was startled by a loud screech. He turned around to see a Golden Eagle… just as it was hit by a wave of ghostly energy._

"_Uh-oh…" Nico became even paler than he usually is. Having been startled by the Eagle, he instinctively lashed out with his blade and attacked it…_

_FLASHBACK END!_

Percy's eyes filled with tears once again at the thought. After that, Nico had been forever banished into the Underworld. Well, at least until the last egg of Zeus's Eagle hatched and the Sacred Animal was restored. Percy shook his thoughts away as he opened the door to Olympus. He had carefully planned this, and today, the winter solstice, was the perfect day to do it. He walked straight into the Olympian meeting, earning himself a few angry looks, and a few of sadness. Among the angered faces was, of course, that of Ares. Looks like the god of war still held some resentment over his defeat so many years ago. Athena was looking at him with pity in her eyes, no doubt having noticed what her daughter had done to the young hero. Poseidon was alternating between staring at Percy and glaring at Athena. Mr. D had his neutral face on, but you could see a bit of pity behind his apathetic visage. Artemis, having been informed by her sister of what Annabeth did, was fuming. There was one thing she hated more than cheating men, it was when women cheated. This came mostly out of her hate of men and, as she put it, 'it degraded women to the same point as men'. As for Zeus…

~ _Perseus Jackson! ~_ His voice boomed through the room. ~ _Why have you come to this hall, on this very day? Give me one reason I shouldn't blast you to smithereens right now!_ ~ Whoa, looks like Zeus is in a bad mood… But he did have a good question.

'_Why did I come here?' _He pondered the question for a second. Maybe he came for death? '_No, that is not the way out of this. And besides, since Juno took my immunity, why would I come here to die?' _He then realized that there was one thing he was missing in his life, and he hoped, no, he _knew, _that the gods would grant it. "I have come here because I want a purpose!" He told the Olympians.

The request left them… baffled, to say the least. Most of them were expecting the kid to say that he wanted them to kill him. But instead of death, he looked for a reason to live. Hestia, being the goddess of the hearth (and mostly because he was her champion) could feel that Percy was only missing one thing in his life, a purpose. She noticed her brothers and sisters (and Dionysus) having a mental talk, one from which Artemis was starting to get red with rage.

~ _Whaaat!? ~_ The goddess of the moon and hunt practically shrieked at the decision her father took. ~ _No. No way in Tartarus I'll allow that! ~_

_~ Well, it's my decision, Artemis, deal with it. ~_ Zeus said calmly (if a little irritated) at his daughter, and then turned back to Percy. ~ _Perseus Jackson. If you accept, you will become the Guardian of Artemis' Hunt… ~_ The room became so quiet you could hear Hephaestus's palace/factory working in the distance. Hell, you could hear the cars from the streets below. Percy's first words were those that… pretty much anyone in his situation would've said.

"Say wha?" Athena facepalmed at his expert choice of words. Artemis grumbled something about all men being the same.

~ _Was there something I said you did not understand, Jackson? ~_

"Um, yes, Lord Zeus…" Percy started, his voice full of confusion and a tiny sliver of hope. "I believe I must've misheard you, since I thought you said that _I, _a man, am to join the Hunt."

~ _You heard well, Jackson. Should you accept this, you would become a semi-immortal like her Hunters, and each of us here would grant you a small blessing to aid you in your duties. To do so, however, you would have to swear an oath for eternity to Artemis ~ _Before Percy could speak, Artemis huffed with indignation.

_~ Please father, he's a man. Lifelong commitments are something they avoid. ~_ This was something that rather hurt Percy's pride. After all, his fatal flaw was his undying loyalty to his friends. He walked towards Artemis' throne, his Flare Arm lighting up in an amazing pale blue flame. This earned Hestia a lot of questioning glances, and a glare from Poseidon.

~ _Sister, when this is over, you better explain! ~_ He roared. Percy was now kneeling in front of Artemis, his flaming hand spread wide against his chest. The smell of charred skin soon reached the nostrils of every god and goddess present. When Percy began to talk, his voice was deeper and stronger than ever before.

"**I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, swear on the River Styx, the Ma'at, and on the River Nile to be forever loyal to Lady Artemis and the Hunt." **The gods stiffened quite noticeably at the mention of the Nile and the Ma'at, though not even Percy knew why. As for Artemis, she looked rather torn. Before, she would've preferred being cast into the deepest pits of Tartarus to fight against the most powerful monsters in there all by herself rather than having a man in the hunt, but his oath was incredibly powerful, and this was the same boy who had taken the weight of the sky for her…

~ _Percy Jackson, I, Artemis, accept your oath ~_ There was a flash of bright white light when Artemis accepted the oath. When it cleared, it showed that Percy's jacket and shirt had been completely burnt off, showing his tattoos, with Hestia's glowing a powerful red and the Praetor one now showing a flame and a bow along with the trident. In the center of his chest, a circle with a line running through it was burnt into the skin. The hieroglyphic for the Moon. Zeus warily approached Percy, his face shaped into a frown.

~ _Boy, you should not have sworn by the Ma'at… that means that they will come…~_ As if on cue, and it most likely was, bits of sand began to flow into the Throne Room. They headed towards a pillar that had the shape of an obelisk, like that of the Washington Monument, and began to form a powerful funnel of sand. Out of it began to appear several animal headed beings, all of them exuding the power of an Olympian. The main one, with the head of an eagle, stepped up in front of the rest.

~ _Zeus ~_ He sneered at the King of the Greek Gods.

~ _Horus ~_ Zeus sneered back…

The Egyptian Gods were in Olympus…

**And so this begins. I should be done with H&M TL today as well, so keep an eye out for it! BladeOfThePoet, Logging Out!**


	2. The blessings of Greece and Egypt!

**Yo! I am back once again! Last time (and first, too) we left Percy and The Olympians facing the Egyptian gods. How will events turn out? HEY! ATHENA SPAWN! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Annabeth: What did you call me!? *Glares at Annabeth coldly and begins to write a horrible fate for her* I-I mean, BladeOfThePoet does not own any of Rick Riordan's works or any mythologies.**

**Olympus, right were we left off last time**

A horrible chill filled the Olympian Hall. The gods were all glaring at their Egyptian counterparts, especially Artemis at Khonsu, the gambling Moon God. Percy slowly began to edge towards Athena.

"Ehh… Lady Athena? Why are you all glaring at these guys?" He asked, earning himself the collective glare of several Egyptian gods.

"We were wondering the same thing" a british-accented voice rang from the Egyptian side. Two people, a girl and a boy, appeared from behind the figures. One of them, the boy, was carrying a strangely shaped blade, and had brown skin and black hair. The other one, the girl, was carrying what seemed like a wand. She had fair skin and blond hair. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Sadie Kane, of the Brooklyn House of Life. This is my brother, Carter Kane." Percy shook hands with both of them.

"Pleased to meet you both. Percy Jackson, Champion of Hestia, newly appointed Guardian of the Hunt and Praetor of the 5th cohort." He told them rather proudly. Poseidon winced at his introduction.

'_**Before he would've said Son of Poseidon, too… I really messed up…'**_ After this, he returned to his glaring contest with Yam, the sea god.

~ **You see, Perseus, we Greco-Roman gods have been at odds with the Egyptians ever since Rome invaded and conquered Egypt. For some reason, they just can't seem to let it go… ~** Athena explained. Her explanation was followed soon after by a scoff.

~ **It is rather hard to let go when there was a humongous influx of souls. Man, was that a busy day… ~ **All heads turned to Hades, who was enjoying a cup of nectar along with Osiris and Anubis.

~ **Ah, yes. Osiris has memories of that day. I think the amount actually broke the Balance of Judgement that time… ~ **Osiris answered.Anubis just nodded at his lord, even though his eyes were fixed on Sadie. This was something Percy didn't miss, despite wondering why Osiris was talking in third person.

"Lord Hades? I don't mean to be rude, but…" Percy began to speak, stopping to gulp when everyone in the room shifted their attention to him. "W-why aren't you glaring and growling at your Egyptian counterpart like the rest?"

~ **Well, my nephew, it just so happens that not all of us Greek gods hate Egyptians. Osiris, Anubis and I go way back actually. If it wasn't for them, there'd be even more souls in the Underworld. ~ **Hades said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

~ **Indeed. The same goes for us, too. If it wasn't for Hades, there'd be more stray **_**Ba**_**'s wandering the Duat. ~ **Percy turned to the two other teens, with a face that clearly said 'help?'

"A Ba is the part of your soul that lives on after death. The ones that can't reach the Hall of Judgement in the Duat, which is kinda like our version of the Underworld…" Sadie began to explain. Carter muttered 'Amazing explanation' at the Duat bit, earning himself a punch in the shoulder. "… usually wander the shores of the river for eternity. The only warmth they receive during that time is the one given off by the boat of the Sun God Ra, who traverses the river every night." When Sadie finished her explanation, Apollo shot out of his throne.

"Hehey! Ra! where is the good ol' Feather head? Man, it's been such a long time since I last spoke to him!" Apparently, Apollo was among the Gods that didn't dislike the Egyptians. Tawaret, the Hippo goddess, chuckled nervously at the Sun God's question.

"I, well, don't know how to say this… he's… taking a nap." Every greek in the room raised an eyebrow at that, along with Sadie and Carter.

"Huh? I thought we had brought him out of his senile state?" Carter asked the caretaker of the old gods.

"You did! But he's still having trouble regaining his strength. Compared to how he was before, he's still a crippled old man!" A stubby man yelled from beside the hippo. Before anyone else could speak, both Horus and Zeus spoke up.

~** ENOUGH! ~ **Their synchrony caused them to glare at each other again. Zeus's hand was twitching in the direction of his Master Bolt, while Horus had a hand on the hilt of his _Kopesh. _~ **Why have you come here, Horus? ~**

**~ Straight to business as usual, I see. Trust me, there's nothing I'd like more than to be away from here, but, since someone from you side swore by the Nile and Ma'at, it means we have to come and check. ~ **The eagle headed god (_A/N Little mistake from last chapter: Horus has the head of an eagle, not a Falcon. My bad!) _turned to see Percy, who was talking to his Eye, and Anubis's girl. ~ **I'm sure if someone from our side swore by that freaky river of yours you'd do the same. Now, to business! ~ **Horus reached down and grabbed Percy by the neck of his shirt, eliciting some cries of protest (And panic) from the young demigod. ~ **Now listen kid, I ain't gonna question your reasons for swearing on our side of the world, but I will ask, would you like the blessing of Egypt to aid you in your duty? ~ **The Greek gods began to yell at the war god, all of them in outrage at the offer, but were silenced by Percy.

"Lord… Horus, was it?" The god nodded. "I will gladly accept your offer." Horus grinned a beaky smile at him.

"Very well. Isis! Help me out so I can make him a magician." The goddess nodded, knowing full well her son couldn't do magic for what his life was worth. Percy was hit by two orbs of light, and felt a new power surge within him. It being the first thing that came to mind, he extended his hand, pointing it at a pillar, and spoke.

"_Ha-Di!" _the pillar blew up in a shower of gold and marble. Everyone stared in awe at the remains, until Percy spoke, causing everyone to faceplant. "What the hell did I just say?" Toth was the first to recover from this, and shot an orb of light at Percy as well.

~ **There, now you can perfectly understand Egyptian. You said 'Destroy', just so you know. ~ **Percy (Who was already back on the floor) was about to thank the God of Knowledge, but yet another blast hit him, this time from Athena, who didn't want to be left behind by her Egyptian counterpart. Percy felt immense amounts of knowledge flowing into his brain. All of a sudden he knew every bit of both Greek and Egyptian lore, every hero, every age, every quest ever issued for either side. In short, it gave him the most chronic headache he ever had.

"Oh, sweet gods, my head!" He said as he clasped his hands over said body part. Each of the gods went and gave him their blessings (After Apollo gave the poor kid a medicine for his head). From the Greek side, Ares increased his combat ability, Dionysus gave him god-like alcohol resistance, Hermes told him he would always have at least 10 drachma in his pockets, Hestia increased the power of his Flare Arm, allowing him to create fire objects, Zeus gave him the power to slightly manipulate lightning, and Apollo tried to give him perfect archery. This last one, however, was proven to have failed, when Percy created a Bow of fire and tried to shoot an arrow at a nearby pole. The result was… unsatisfactory, to say the least. The arrow flew past the pole, over a Dryad, between a Satyr's horns, through a pipe, under a bridge, bounced off Hephaestus's palace, and ended up flying off to the distance. After about 5 minutes of silence, a loud 'OW!' was heard in the distance.

**~ Well Percy… you suck. ~** Apollo deadpanned as he looked around, seeing every place the arrow had bounced or flown through. Percy hung his head in defeat, only for it to shoot up at the sound of feminine giggling. Turning around fearfully, he saw Aphrodite giving him an innocent look, which would've worked if not for the pink light shining behind her. Knowing what the light was, Percy did the smart thing: He ran. And not a moment too soon, for the pink blast of light hit the floor right where he had been standing, making all sorts of valentine-styled presents appear.

"OH SHIT!" Percy yelled as he began to run like a madman, trying to avoid getting hit by the malicious love magic.

~ **Stay still! I can't give you my blessing if you keep on moving! ~ **Aphrodite whined at the poor hero.

"THAT'S THE IDEA!" Just as Percy was about to get out of the Hall, he was tripped by one of the Egyptian gods. Judging from the knowledge given to him, he could tell this was Set, the God of Evil. Before he could stand up, he was hit by the pink blast. When it dispersed, it showed a very pissed off Percy, but with a different outfit. His clothes now looked like those of a ninja, with a black shirt with only one sleeve (His Flare Arm uncovered, since covering it up could be problematic at the time of using it) black pants with two pouches, one on each side, which Percy guessed were for weapons, and a sheath strapped to his back that had no blade in it. But this wasn't why Percy was pissed. Aphrodite had bettered his looks, and this was why he was fuming.

"Oh, COME ON! I'm going to work for the most feminist, man hating group in the universe, and you do THIS!?" He yelled at the Love goddess, who was giggling like a fangirl. Percy could see that Artemis was pissed off as well with the goddess, but he also noticed how her eyes seemed to flash to him every so often.

~ **OK! Now it's our turn! ~ **A voice yelled out from the Egyptian side. A woman in a leopard print suit appeared in front of Percy and gave him a small flick on the forehead. This is, however, small by godly standards, meaning it was still enough to send the poor Guardian flying back. He quickly picked himself up, dusted himself off… and saw the massive onslaught of spells and blessings coming his way.

"Mommy…" Was all he could say before he was impacted by what seemed to be endless spheres of light, (While in reality, they were only 4 or 5. Hecate decided to prank him and made illusory copies). When it the resulting dust cloud cleared, Percy was wearing a strange sort of armor over the clothes Aphrodite had given him. It had a set of Iron pauldrons, the 12 Olympian symbols of Power (Plus Hestia's) were in a circle on the Right pauldron, while the left one had a crook and flail crossed over each other, the symbol of the Pharaohs. He also had iron shin guards and chainmail beneath his clothes, which had been changed to be all cotton so he could work magic. On his back, not only did he have the normal sheath (Which now had Riptide inside of it) but also a _Khopesh. _THe two blades formed an X shape in his back. He tentatively drew out the hook-shaped sword, and ran a hand along its edge.

~ **That, young warrior, is **_**Sandstorm**_**. I know the name is a little cliché ~ **Toth explained to the Guardian. ~ **Now, let's see what blessings the others gave you, shall we? ~** With a snap of his fingers, a papyrus scroll appeared on Toth's hands, and then he threw it to Percy.

"Let's see… I can talk to cats?" Percy asked immediately.

"Don't underestimate cats, man." Carter said. "They have proven to be great sources of information for us"

"Riiight…" Percy deadpanned. '_Then again, I HAVE gotten information from horses, so I shouldn't be talking.' _He added in his mind before returning to the scroll.

"Ability to see through the Duat from Osiris… Slight wind control from Shu… the ability to use Magic… Sand form from Set?" The Egyptians all turned to glare at the god of evil. Horus had a look of '_Seriously?'._ Percy's mind went Athena for a second, and noticed that among the more recent knowledge on his personal database, it listed Set as the cause of the Arizona sandstorm… the same one that… '_No, Percy, don't go there. If you go there, you'll end up in a fight with another god, and it doesn't look like a sword and my current skills will be able to defeat this guy' _Percy gratefully thanked the Egyptians for their blessings, much to the Olympian's chagrin, and turned to Artemis. He bowed deeply to her, and it was received by a scoff.

~ **Come to the Rocky Mountains. I expect you there in one hour. ~ **And with that she was gone. After thanking each god once again, and getting crushed in a Hestia hug, Percy ran out of the hall and did what was possibly the most dangerous thing ever: He jumped off Olympus. He did, however, turn into a Sand cloud the minute he jumped. His body felt like it had been passed through a cheese grater, a paper shredder, and a meat tenderer all at once, but he was now a cloud of golden specks, flying through the air. He used his wind powers to give himself more speed, despite having a feeling that his arrival at the Rocky Mountains would be ever so painful.

**And that's it for now! How will the Hunters react to their New Guardians? How will said Guardian survive his stay with them? How the hell are you supposed to answer questions to which only I know the answer? Dunno! BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**

**Next Update will be for: Holy Blade & Cutting Chain**


	3. And so, eternity begins

**Hello! Guess who no longer has to go to work! For a few months at least. ANYWAY! Last chapter, we witnessed as Percy gained the blessings of the Olympian and Egyptian parthenons, and departed to the Rocky Mountains, the appointed rendezvous point set by Artemis. How will the man hating huntresses (Plus Thalia) take this new development? Well, if you want to find out, read on! Yo, Thalia! Could you do the disclaimer, please?**

**Thalia: BladeOfThePoet does not own anything in this story, except perhaps this specific storyline. **

**Near the Rocky Mountains.**

A large, golden cloud of sand specks flew quickly towards the mountainous range that crossed the country. For a second he wondered where could Artemis and the Hunters be, but luckily, a loud screech was enough to alert him.

"WHAAT!?" The newly appointed Guardian would've chuckled, if he'd had a throat to do so at the moment, when the voice of the Huntress Phoebe rang out in the night. He redirected himself in the direction he heard her, and found Artemis rubbing her temples, apparently annoyed. Whether it was because of the screech or Percy's new job he did not know. One look at the Hunters though, and it was obvious why _they _were annoyed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MAN HAS JOINED THE HUNT!?"

"Listen, I do not like it either…" Artemis stated, her voice sounding like a regular girl instead of an age old goddess. "But, my father has decided, and it is unwise to question his choice… even though I did." Most of the girls started grumbling and yelling, clearly unhappy by the prospect of having a man join them, except for Thalia.

"Hey, come on, girls, think of it this way!" She called out all of a sudden, startling everyone into silence as an evil smile formed in her face. "We're going to have ourselves a little slave to do our chores and withstand pranks!" This certainly got the Hunters to like the prospect of having a male Guardian among them. Hearing this, Percy decided to make his presence known.

"_Oh, come on, Thals. Would you really make me go through that?" _A disembodied, ghostly voice rang through the air, startling every single Huntress, goddess included. Thalia turned her head swiftly when she felt something brush against her shoulder, only to find no one there.

"Hey, what the… Hey!" She felt something rub her other shoulder, causing her to turn around again. What she saw this time, though, confused her. There was a swirling funnel of golden sand, spinning and converging in a single point a little farther from where she was standing. The sand took on a humanoid figure and solidified, forming a visage she knew all too well. "Percy!?"

"Whattup, cuz?" He asked calmly, despite the amount of arrows that were pointed his way.

"Calm down, girls… *sigh* He is our Guardian." Artemis said, annoyance practically pouring off her voice. She then smirked evilly, eyeing her armor clad Guardian. "Although, a test of his abilities might be in order. Fire away!"

"Wut? WHOA!" Was all Percy could say before a massive wave of arrows was fired in his direction. As quickly as he could, he drew Riptide and Sandstorm and began to deflect the arrows. He was impressed how well the two swords worked together, and even thought up a crazy idea to block the remaining arrows. He threw Riptide to the air, and used Sandstorm to hook it. With speed that no mortal would ever be able match, he started spinning the celestial bronze weapon as it remained firmly hooked to the blade of unknown materials. The hunters watched in slight awe as their arrows were sliced to bits, the amazing show of swordplay rendering their attack nearly worthless. Some arrows did manage to nick the young man here and there, and one of them managed to leave a cut in his ear, but a small scratch was nothing compared to some other wounds he had received. When the onslaught of projectiles ended, he unhooked his blades, thinking how good a combo that had been, and stared at the hunters, panting. "Did I pass the test?" He asked nervously. Artemis growled loudly at how simply the new Guardian had managed to block that amount of arrows. It was obvious that he was powerful enough to serve his duty as a Guardian, but it didn't remove the fact that he was a man.

"Don't get too cocky now, boy." The goddess growled at him. "Just because you deflected a few arrows doesn't mean you're any good. But, your duties as a Guardian have already begun, so for your first task, I want you to make us dinner." Artemis grinned evilly as she issued her first actual command to the Guardian. She knew the wildlife was scarce around this area of the mountains, so he'd have to hunt for a long while in order to find something.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly." Percy said as he slowly walked away, seemingly melting into the shadows. Once he was far enough from the Hunters, he decided to put his new powers to the test. Lowering his vision into the Duat, he quickly found a herd of Moose, some of which were being stalked by a Mountain Lion (A/N _According to the research I did, these animals DO exist in the Rockies) _He arrived at their location quickly by turning into a sand cloud and reforming near the large feline, hidden in the underbrush.Remembering his ability to communicate with cats, he slowly approached the lion.

"Uh… hi, big lion… thing?" he said awkwardly, suddenly remembering what it was like the first time he talked to horses. The Lion looked at him and growled, although Percy understood him perfectly.

"_Leave, human, before I decide to eat you instead of a moose." _Percy sighed in relief when he heard that. Apparently, Mountain Lion was included in his cat speech repertoire.

"Now, now, I think this could work to both our advantages." Percy answered. Confused, the Lion began to sniff at Percy, and his eyes widened.

"_I did not know lady Bast had given her blessing to a human…" _The large feline mumbled.

"Wait, you know Bast?"

"_Of course I do, all felines of this world know and worship lady Bast. If you have her blessing, eating you might cause me trouble… So I might as well as listen to you."_ Percy wondered for a second if that had been something good, but decided to wing it anyway.

"I need to gather some meat for my lady and her Hunters. Perhaps we could work together? You'd get a nice, large catch, and I get what I need. Deal?" The lion thought about it for a second, knowing Percy was giving him a good chance…

"_Deal."_

**Back at the camp, 5 minutes later**

Back at the camp, the Hunters were laughing their heads off. They knew it would take a miracle for Percy to find any game nearby, and having to lug whatever he caught back to the camp would take him at least 2 hours. Because of this, they didn't expect to see a large dead moose fall a few meters away from them, being carried by a cloud of sand than was returning to its human form. He unsheathed his swords and, with his infamous grin, asked.

"Any kind of cut you girls prefer?" Artemis watched in annoyance as he began to skin the Moose and cut off pieces of its flesh, which he started to pile on a plate made of wood, and headed to the kitchen tent when he had enough for everyone. A few minutes, random flares, and an occasional curse, Percy came out of the kitchen, balancing all the plates on his arms and head. After handing them all out, he sat down on the ground near the table, and watched. "Is it any good?" All of the girls stared at him after taking a bite.

"It is edible…" Artemis told him coldly. In truth, the meal was exquisite, but all of them were too proud to tell him that. Artemis was completely sure part of Hestia's blessing had included knowing how to cook.

"Fair enough. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go patrol the camp borders." He told them as he turned around and left. As soon as he was out of their sight, he let out a sigh of relief for the second time today. "Man, that was a close one…"

~ **Oh, yes indeed. ~ **Hestia muttered as she approached her champion, walking at his side. ~ **I can't even imagine what would've happened if I hadn't arrived when I did… ~**

"Most likely we'd have the first ever case of a goddess suffering food poisoning…" Percy said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hey, wouldn't helping me break the divine laws?" Hestia shrugged before answering.

~ **Not really. You're only half mortal now, and I helped you in cooking a meal for your new home, something that **_**is within my sphere ~**_ The last four words she said in a near perfect Artemis imitation, causing the Guardian to burst out in laughter.

"You know, milady, you should stop making fun of Lady Artemis like that when I'm nearby. At this rate, I'll end up laughing in front of her!" Percy said in mock anger, eliciting some giggles from Hestia.

~ **Well, I can either joke, or give you another one of my hugs. ~ **Percy then paled at the prospect of another Hestia Hug. The lady could kill with one of those. ~ **So, how's your new job so far? ~**

"Well, so far so good…" Percy answered. "But I have this nagging feeling that things will only start getting harder and harder before becoming easier…"

~ **I agree with you… ~ **Hestia told him with a smirk, walking slower as Percy accidentally stepped over a tripwire fired from an arrow. Next thing he knew, a fart arrow hit him in the face, nearly knocking him out with its stench. ~ **I think I should be taking my leave now, tata! ~ **And with a burst of flames, Hestia vanished, just in time for a wave of female giggles to echo through the area.

"Oh yeah… this is gonna be a loooong eternity…" Percy said with a heavy sigh.

**And that's it. I am so, SO sorry that the chapter ended up so short, but the muse decided to leave me early today. I'M SO SORRY! (… I just went Ristu Sohma back there for a second… without the cross dressing, though.) **


	4. First mission!

**Greetings my good readers! Welcome back to the world of the Guardian of the Nile. Last time, the poor sucker… I mean, hero, experienced his first prank at the hands of the Hunters (First of many, of course). With only an eternity to go, how will the Guardian survive? Dunno, I just know he'll have one ****hell**** of a time!**

**The Rocky Mountains, at the base, three months after last time**

The Hunters were walking down the mountain, laughing and talking without a care in the world. Of course, they didn't have any, since all their luggage was being carried by a large cloud of sand. Said cloud was sure he would be having one hell of a sore back when he turned back into his human form. Ever since he had revealed the full extent of his powers, the Hunters had stopped playing so many pranks on him… only to be replaced with an unending amount of chores. Percy had learned how to partially transform his body into sand, like his arms or legs. Thus, he had been spending the last three nights sharpening tools and arrows. Then, when he had mastered his Flare Arm, he had become the official campfire for the Hunters. He had also been tasked with fixing pretty much anything the Hunters wanted to eat, and had started to become a rather good cook, especially since the Flames of Hestia in his arm wouldn't burn food. In the short times that he actually had free time, he would often spend them either training or sleeping. He had become a nearly unmatched swordsman, with both Anaklusmos and Sandstorm.

"Boy! Bring the camp over here!" Artemis yelled from the front. The cloud of sand moved towards her and gently deposited the crates holding the tents at the designated spot. "Good. Girls, set up the camp. Boy, go scout the area." The cloud of sand solidified for a second into a human shape that nodded before flying off. He flew around the camp site, paying attention to every minor detail. When he was done, he flew down to a tree and turned back to his human form. Percy tiredly rubbed his sore shoulders; getting the feeling this would not be the last time this would happen. He had finished scouting the area, and had found no signs of threats, so he decided to take a short nap…

**DREAM**

_Percy was standing on the edge of Tartarus, just like he was the first time he met Kronos. He felt a powerful, evil presence around him, slithering around like a snake, and the earth itself felt vengeful. Fearfully, Percy looked down the chasm… _

_He saw the Gods, both Greek and Egyptian, burning in the depths of the pit. They were being tortured by all sorts of monsters and titans, as well as creatures of the likes Percy had never seen before. Then, a cold voice, similar to a snake, echoed through his dream._

"_**You cannot sssstop thisss, hero. The Kanessss thought they had defeated me, dessstroyed me. But they were wrong. You cannot desssstroy Chaos incarnate. Assss long asss there issss Order, there will be Chaos. Ready yoursssself, Hero, to ssssee your loved onesss fall!" **__The voice hissed, and Percy was feeling like someone was someone was suffocating him. He began to force himself away, when another voice, just as Chaotic, but nowhere as evil, appeared, banishing the suffocating feeling and the evil in the air._

"_**Listen, Guardian of the Moon. You CAN stop this, but you cannot do it alone. Only Egypt and Greece working together can prevent this fate from occurring, and only if their saviors combine their powers against it. You and the Kanes must work together, and convince the gods to do so. Only then will you succeed. Now, awaken, and tell no one of this." **_

_**END DREAM**_

Percy woke up, sweating cold. He sat on the tree branch for a few minutes, piecing together what he had just heard. Something powerful was coming, and the Deities of just one world would not be enough to stop it. He had a feeling that whatever this creature was, it would make Typhon look like a measly little spirit. His Athena blessed mind was working overdrive to figure out who that voice was, and a name suddenly popped up.

'_Apophis, the Snake of Chaos…' _he shuddered as information of his foe entered his mind. A being bent on destroying all Order, the Ma'at… Truly a formidable foe… '_But who was that other voice? I can't think of anyone…'_

His musings were cut short when he felt a nearing divine presence. It did not feel like Artemis or Hestia, and that had set off some alarms in his head. He drew his swords, ready for a fight…

"**Hello there, Perseus." **Only to nearly fall flat on his face when he heard the voice of the Goddess of Wisdom. After steadying himself, he turned and bowed to the Goddess.

"Lady Athena. What may I do for you?" The goddess motioned for him to rise.

"**Please, Perseus, there is no need for you to bow… not after what my daughter did." **Athena said the last part glumly. Quite honestly, she could not believe that her daughter had had the lack of wisdom to try and cheat. It brought shame to her status as a Maiden Goddess that her daughter was a cheater. "**And because of that, I don't have the right to ask you this… but I need your help, Perseus."** Percy's interest spiked at that point. The goddess of Wisdom was asking for his help? "**You see, I have a very young daughter, 5 years old, living in Los Angeles. However, her father died and she is now living in an Orphanage. The caretakers don't care for her, and the other kids bully her all day. Can you, please… bring her here, to the Hunters?" **Percy blinked twice at her request. His blood boiled at the thought of someone bullying a child so young. He inadvertently released a low, wolf-like snarl, before turning to the Goddess.

"She'll be here before noon."

And with that, the Guardian vanished in a cloud of golden dust particles.

**Random Los Angeles orphanage**

A little girl, with red hair and gray eyes wearing a tattered old t-shirt and jeans, was currently hiding in a broom closet. The older boys had been bullying her all day, and the caretakers did nothing about it. She'd heard just about every insult in the book, ranging from a bearable 'weirdo' to an unbearable 'freak of nature'.

'_It's not my fault I'm smart! Why don't they just leave me alone...' _her thoughts were interrupted when three 19 year old boys tore the door open. They were all big and burly, and were the sons of the main caretaker, who went to the orphanage as 'Volunteers'.

"Well, look who it is? If it isn't our favorite know-it-all freak!" One said as he cracked his knuckles. The girl began to curl up against a corner.

"Please, don't! I haven't done anything wrong!" The three laughed at her plea.

"Yes you did, you were _born_." Another said. The first one threw his fist to the girl, who braced herself for impact…

*SMACK!*

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room. The boy that had launched the punch watched in shock at the hand that had caught his own. The owner of that hand was glaring at all three of them with an amount of rage no mortal should be able to produce. The man turned to the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The girl simply nodded, looking at the man in fascination. He smiled warmly at her, before returning to glaring at the kids. "Good. 'Cause you three won't be." He punched the first one five times in the abdominal region before throwing him over his head, sending him crashing into a bunk bed, which collapsed on him. Percy then gave the second one a powerful roundhouse kick that broke three of the kid's ribs, before grabbing him by the foot and smashing him against the floor thrice. He then turned to the third one, who looked just about ready to piss himself. With an evil smile, Percy used his new Egyptian powers to summon up a wave of illusory monsters and creatures: Sekhmet, the Hydra, a Minotaur, a giant hippopotamus… Percy only needed to say one last thing: "Boo." With that, the kid ran away, wailing like a banshee. Percy chuckled to himself before turning to the girl. "Hi there. My name's Perseus Jackson, but you can just call me Percy." He said warmly. He felt his Flare arm heating up a bit, feeling the room with a comforting warmth. "Your mother sent me to get you out of here. She said to give you this." Percy gave the girl a small, owl shaped pendant made of Celestial Bronze. Athena had blessed the pendant in a way only a child of hers would recognize her magic.

"It feels so… familiar…" Just then, the image of a silvery owl appeared on top of the girl's head. It was official now: Athena had claimed the girl.

"Well, there's your mom's signal." The girl didn't seem to hear him; she was too focused on the symbol floating above her head. "Come on, let's get you over to her." That got her attention. The girl's head snapped back to facing front, and, after she gave an excited nod, Percy tried a technique Athena had taught him. Making sure it was nearly noon, He turned to the remains of the bunk bed and used them to create a makeshift Pyramid, and began a small chant. As he did, sand began to flow in front of the Pyramid. A strong funnel of sand began to flow in the room, and before the girl could ask, Percy grabbed lifted her up and said: "Just as a side note? I have no idea where we're going to appear." The girl began to protest, but before she could say anything, Percy leapt into the portal.

**Back in the Rockies**

Athena was having a vivid conversation with Artemis and her hunters while they waited for Perseus to return from his assignment. The Hunters had a neutral personality towards the Goddess of Wisdom. While they liked her for being a Maiden Goddess, she still had relationships with mortal males and had male children.

"So, I trust your new Guardian has had an… _exciting _stay so far?" Some of the Hunters giggled evilly at what the Goddess of Wisdom was implying. Thalia chuckled loudly before answering the Goddess.

"Oh, you bet. My dear cousin was left a paranoid mess the week after he arrived." Thalia said a little too happily. "Then again, who wouldn't be after waking up to find yourself hanging of a tree branch, dangling above a pack of hungry wolves." They all laughed loudly at that, remembering the way Percy had screamed when he woke up. He was a lot more observant after that day, so it wasn't possible to keep pranking him. "By the way, Lady Athena, where do you suppose Percy is right now?" The Goddess's eyes glowed silver for a second.

"They are currently in…" She sweatdropped during the pause. She turned her eyes to one of the Pyramid-shaped tents that housed supplies, and noticed the forming funnel of sand. "Barreling straight in this direction…" The Hunters were barely able to process her words when the Sand funnel finished forming and Percy shot out of it. He landed rather painfully in front of the Hunters and Goddess, who laughed at his expense. Hearing the laughter, he began to stand up, happy they had arrived in one piece…

*BAM*

…When his passenger shot out of the portal and slammed into his back, knocking him back to the ground. The girl began to look around, awed by what she had just seen.

"Wow… THAT WAS SO COOL! How did you do that? Was it some sort of Einstein-Rosen Bridge you could control? Or did you bend the dimension on its X and Y axis to get us here?" The girl began to spout a whole lot of other theories, all with their own scientific background. Athena's face was full of pride when the girl finally noticed her. "Uh… Hello?"

"Hello, Annie, it's good to see you again." Athena answered the girl, who tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh? Do… Do I know you from somewhere?" The girls brain began to work overdrive as it tried to identify the woman in front of her. She seemed so… familiar… "M-mommy?" Athena nodded tenderly at the girl. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as her mother knelt down and gave her a hug.

'_The Ancient Laws can go to Tartarus right now…' _Was the first thing the goddess thought. She knew the Fates would give her an earful later on, but right now she didn't care. She felt as if nothing could separate her from her child at this moment… Sadly, she was wrong.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely reunion…" A muffled voice came from under the Goddess and the kid, now identified as Annie. They both looked down to see Percy, facedown with his face stuck in the dirt. "… But could you _please _get off of me!?" They quickly complied, and Percy's head shot up as he gasped for air. "Sweet primordial gods I thought I was gonna die…" Just then, Artemis walked back into the clearing, carrying over her shoulder a bunch of freshly killed game.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked, seeing the Athena and the new girl. Percy quickly retold the story of what had happened, and took noticed how all the Hunters seemed ready to go and make some teen bully pin cushions. "Tell me Perseus… what happened to the three boys?" Percy lifted his head to the stars, as if trying hard to remember.

"Hmm, let's see… One of them is buried under a pair of bunk beds with a possibly shattered arm and thorax. Another one I left unconscious on the floor with several broken ribs that I'm sure will never fully heal, and the last one ran out of the room wailing like a banshee. If everything went the way I planned, he might get locked up in a psych ward." Artemis seemed pleases with the punishment he had delivered. She turned to look at the girl, who was hiding behind her mother. Said Goddess had given Annie a gift: A teddy bear. One look at the bear and Artemis could tell there was more to it than just fabric and stuffing.

"Athena." The Goddess of the Moon called out to her sister. "I suppose you would like for the girl to join the hunt?" The Goddess of Wisdom sighed before nodding.

"Yes. I don't want her to be anywhere near Camp at the moment. A lot of trouble has been brewing in the place, and the Athena cabin is receiving a lot of heat… more specifically…"

"Annabeth." Percy finished for her. His eyes held no emotion as he turned to face the game his mistress had caught. "With you permission, Milady, I shall go prepare lunch." It did not go unnoticed by the Hunters how Percy's entire demeanor had changed by the sole mention of Annabeth. The lieutenant then asked the question they were all wondering, from the day Percy had first arrived.

"Milady… why is Percy here with us?" The Moon sighed sadly before motioning to the girls to sit, Athena included.

"Well, this is a long story…"

**And that's a wrap. The Hunters are starting to notice something's wrong with Percy, but just what could it be? Now it's their Mistress's time to explain in detail what happened. With not much to say this time, this is BladeOfThePoet, logging out.**


End file.
